


The only thing that I want is to be with you and to watch the sunrise

by plikki



Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Prompt:Telling them a dumb joke just to see their smile
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754632
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	The only thing that I want is to be with you and to watch the sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, I might have interpreted the prompt as telling a joke to make them feel better. Oh well, I think it works this way too. I hope you like it. 
> 
> (Title from Axwell ft. Steve Edwards - Watch The Sunrise)

Marinette stirred and even before she opened her eyes, she knew it was too early. She could also tell that she had been sleeping transformed. In her ear she could hear Adrien’s heart beating steadily. All in all, she could tell pretty easily where she was.

When she opened her eyes, her suspicions were confirmed. She could just see the sun rising over the Parisian rooftops, painting the sky in soft hues of pink. Finding herself on a rooftop so early in the morning was not so surprising. It was hardly the first time it had happened. After all Adrien preferred sleeping anywhere but at home.

It was risky though, one of them could detransform during the night, the kwamis got tired after all. And if they rolled off the roof in the middle of the night, then what? Although it was not likely really, they were pretty careful and also, the way he clung to her made her feel pretty safe. He’d never let her fall. Still, she would rather spend the night enveloped in his arms in her own bed. Then again, she didn’t have this sunrise view from her bed.

She lifted her head from where it rested on his chest. His face was bathed in the soft morning light and he looked like a real angel with the sun making his blond hair shine like a halo. He looked quite forlorn, though, which kind of ruined the effect. He was probably thinking about his cold home and empty room, where he had to go back eventually. Really it was no wonder that he preferred sleeping out in the open to that. She knew how bad life at home was but she hated seeing him like that.

“Just because you have nine lives doesn’t mean that we have to be reckless by falling asleep on random rooftops. I don’t have the luxury of always landing on my feet either,” she said in a sleepy voice. She could see the corners of his mouth lift tentatively until he couldn’t hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. 

“This was terrible, you know. And you’re the one telling me my jokes are bad,” he said once he’d calmed down, looking at her with a smile, but his arm tightened around her, showing her that he appreciated the effort to make him feel better.

“Well, it was bad, but it was worth it to make you smile,” she said, nestling further into his warmth. 

“Being here, watching the sunrise with you, it’s the best thing. We’re lucky we can have that you know. It may be stolen moments, but it’s a freedom many don’t have,” he said, his eyes back to scanning the horizon, sadness and gratitude that he had her somehow mixing in his voice. 

She knew what he meant. If they were ordinary teenagers sneaking out of their houses for a secret rendezvous wouldn’t be so easy. Let alone spending the night together, even if it was on a hard and cold rooftop. Although since it was summer and quite warm, this wasn’t that much trouble. And he made a good pillow, not exactly soft or comfy, but still the one she preferred. 

“Of course all this is just a ruse to have me here with you to watch the sun rise, you hopeless romantic, I should have known,” she teased him. When he looked back at her, her eyes said more. That she couldn’t think of anything else she’d rather be doing. She sacrificed sleep willingly just to spend a moment like this with him. And this meant so much to him, she knew. 

He leaned in for a soft kiss and she closed her eyes to the bright light that was by then shining over their little nook. It was hard, but waking up next to him made it all worthwhile. 

“I have to go back so that no one comes looking for me before breakfast,” he said with a sad smile when he pulled back. “Also Plagg will need a lot of cheese to compensate for tonight,” he added with a chuckle. She was grateful for the little grumpy kwami. He may go on and on about his cheese, but he kept Adrien company when she couldn’t. 

“I’ll see you in less than two hours,” she said as they got up and stretched. His hand found hers and squeezed it lightly. 

“I can’t wait,” he said before turning around and bounding towards the next roof on his way home. 

She sighed as their small bubble was burst again, forcing them to get back to their duties. But at least they would be together for most of the day, the memory of the warm, sunny morning they’d shared giving them strength. 


End file.
